verte de nuevo
by crazyp
Summary: 2 años habían pasado ya desde aquel momento en que la había visto salir por última vez de su departamento, llevándose con ella más de 7 años de completa felicidad. ella se había ido, y volver a verla era volver a amarla


**Holaaaa bueno aquí les traigo un one-shot de una de mis parejas favoritas de vk, Rima x Shiki, me inspire en la canción "ahora que" de Andrés de León, aunque le cambie el final no se confundan, no es un songfic**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**DISFUTENLO…**

_2 años habían pasado ya desde aquel momento en que la había visto salir por última vez de su departamento, llevándose con ella más de 7 años de completa felicidad. _

No podía negar que seguía tan hermosa como siempre, su cabello, ahora de un largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, caía elegantemente por sus hombros, enmarcando su fino rostro, y resaltando sus ojos azules que brillaban con la misma gracia de siempre. Seguía siendo tan menuda como siempre, y su cuerpo seguía siendo perfectamente armonioso.

Trago saliva apenas la vio entrar sigilosamente por la puerta del salón, sonriendo educadamente a los más cercanos a ella en ese momento. Traía puesto un vestido azul que le llegaba por sobre las rodillas y que se adaptaba perfectamente a su delgada figura.

_2 años habían pasado_…

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la joven lo reconociera, aunque no la culpaba, realmente había mucha gente esa noche. Se maldijo a sí mismo de haber aceptado justamente esa invitación de su amigo Ichijo, justo cuando ella reaparecía en sociedad luego de un largo viaje.

_2 años habían pasado_…

Finalmente la tuvo frente a frente, sonriéndole graciosamente, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos más cercanos. Si, solían ser un grupo de amigos muy activo, 9 en total, eso hasta que los estudios se acabaron y cada quien debía seguir su camino. Aun así ellos habían seguido juntos, él estudiando derecho, y ella periodismo. Habían decidido vivir en el departamento de él, ya que era mucho más cómodo y cercano a todo.

_2 años habían pasado_…

Sus miradas chocaron de pronto, provocando una leve incomodidad en ella, la cual no pudo ocultar. Él estaba ido en sus recuerdos. La conocía desde que tenía memoria, siempre habían ido en los mismos cursos, por lo mismo no fue extraño enamorarse de ella. Fue en su cumpleaños número 15 cuando decidió pedirle que fuera su novia, a lo que ella había aceptado gustosa. Habían sido novios desde entonces, eso hasta que terminó sus estudios, graduándose con honores. Habían celebrado junto a todos sus amigos aquella noche, hasta el fatídico momento del brindis.

_2 años habían pasado_…

Nuevamente sintió su suave risa envolviéndolo por completo. Ella no lo miraba, ya que conversaba con Yuuki, aun así sabía que estaba pensando en él.

Al momento del brindis, había anunciado que una revista en París le había ofrecido un muy buen empleo, y no podía rechazarlo. En ese momento supo que la perdería, él no podía irse con ella, ya que aun le faltaba un año para graduarse. Esa noche fue su despedida, la amo como nunca antes lo había hecho, rogándole una y otra vez que no aceptara esa oferta, aunque para una joven de apenas 22 años, esa oferta la catapultaba al éxito absoluto. A la mañana siguiente ya no la tenía. Se había ido muy temprano, llevándose así toda su felicidad.

_2 años habían pasado_…

Se había sumido en la oscuridad absoluta desde entonces, pasando horas frente a la puerta, esperándola, rogando por verla llegar. AHORA QUE ella no estaba sentía que el mundo se le venía abajo. Se encerró en su mundo, congelando la carrera, dejando de ver a sus amigos, quienes no paraban de llamarlo y buscarlo. Pero si ella no estaba, su único mundo era la oscuridad.

Un año había estado así, recibiendo noticias de ella por medio de sus amigos, luego decidió seguir con su vida, graduándose al año siguiente. De vez en cuando se reunía con sus amigos para salir a tomar algo. Si, creía haberla olvidado. Después de todo, hace un año que no sabía nada de ella, y creía haberla olvidado, eso hasta esta noche, que la tenía frente a él.

Volvió a darle un sorbo al líquido que había en su copa, sin importarle que fuera exactamente.

-si sigues bebiendo así vas a terminar emborrachándote –dijo ella de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Dónde están todos? –preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a todos lados. Ella sonrió, divertida

-siempre tan despistado, ya se fueron hace un rato

-ya veo, y dime, ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien supongo –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros -¿y tú?

-igual creo, ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

-trabajo y más trabajo –Shiki asintió levemente, bebiendo nuevamente de su copa. Ella lo observo en silencio, concentrando luego toda su atención en sus dedos

-vaya…

-Hm… y, ¿has salido con alguien?

-no, oye Rima –la aludida levantó la mirada, clavándola en la de él –cuéntame, ¿Cómo hiciste tú para olvidar?

-Shiki…

-creí que luego de un año lo había conseguido, pero veo que esta llama no se extinguirá ni con toda el agua del mar, verás, cuando te fuiste me quede en la completa soledad, preguntándome una y otra vez de que habían servido 7 años juntos si en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tu dijiste adiós

-no te he olvidado si a eso te refieres, hm… -murmuró observando el reloj –ya es tarde, creo que debería irme, bueno Shiki, ya es tiempo de partir

Y con una sonrisa se alejó nuevamente, luego de haber revivido un millón de fantasmas del pasado en la cabeza del pelirrojo, preguntándose una y otra vez si esa sería la última vez que volvería a ver su mirada. Esa noche no habían sido más que desconocidos que se habían encontrado solo para decir adiós, ella seguiría con su exitosa carrera como periodista, y él como un reconocido abogado en la alta sociedad. Aun así, él seguía viviendo sumido en la soledad y la oscuridad, tratando de despertar de un mal sueño.

Volvió a su departamento, recostándose en el sofá que había justo frente a la puerta. Se quedo allí, esperando algo que sabía que no pasaría. De nuevo estaba esperando verla llegar a su propia oscuridad, retrocediendo y echando a la basura todo lo que había logrado ese año. Definitivamente volver a verla había sido mucho más difícil que olvidarla.

Pudo escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente. Sería Ichijo o Yuuki llevándole algún otro estúpido caso a esas horas de la noche, algo muy típico de ellos. La luz se encendió y una menuda figura se acerco a él, respirando muy cerca de su rostro.

-2 años han pasado –le dijo al oído, provocándole un escalofrío –y aún no cambias la cerradura de la puerta

-¿Rima? –pregunto sentándose. La joven le sonrió, sentándose a su lado -¿Qué haces aquí?

-estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste, y creo que tienes razón, ¿de qué sirvieron los años si al fin yo me voy?, yo…

-abrázame, y no digas nada más Rima –ella le obedeció, abrazándolo con fuerza. No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero hace tanto que deseaba volver a tenerla cerca, que eso no le importo –jamás pensé que un día llegaría el final, tú siempre fuiste todo para mí, lo que más quería, mi Diosa, mi realidad…

-jamás quise lastimarte Shiki, solo quería triunfar

-ya lo hiciste, ¿no?

-si… tu también –hablo, refiriéndose al éxito que tenía su ahora ex novio como abogado. Shiki chasqueo la lengua y se colocó de pie –sé que es difícil, pero, ¿podríamos hablar como si en verdad fuéramos amigos y nada más?

-claro, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Lo mucho que sufrí cuando te fuiste? ¿Cómo me hundí en la soledad y oscuridad?

-quiero que me digas… si aún me amas –le contesto Rima con un leve sonrojo. La respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa

-¿Cómo podría no hacerlo?

Ella sonrió, acercando su rostro al de él, y dejándolo ahí, no lo beso ni nada, solo se acercó. Shiki finalizó la acción, besándola apasionadamente, para luego tomarla en brazos y llevarla hasta la habitación, donde la deposito cuidadosamente en la cama para poder besar cada parte de su cuerpo, tal como la había hecho hace 2 años, pero esta vez con una pequeña diferencia…

_Ella nunca se fue..._

**Espero que les haya gustado, si escuchan la canción se darán cuenta de que el final es muy distinto, es que no quería dejar a Shiki solito…**

**Entiéndanme, bueno, besos. **


End file.
